Soul Eater Ultimate Tenkaichi
by SuperSaiyanDiclonius
Summary: Krae'Nakh's adventures continue as he and his new friend Mariko arrive on a planet that has merged with it's after life and is ruled by the god of death.
1. Prologue: Another One?

_**Author's Note**_ Okay, I know that I wrapped up the adventures of the saiyan warrior Krae'Nakh, but I kinda don't want to so... I'm making a saga, the Ultimate Tenkaichi saga featuring Krae'Nakh and Mariko going from planet to planet, making new friends and new victims, until Krae'Nakh's scouter intercepts Raditz's dying message to Vegeta and he joins the main Dragon Ball storyline. But it's only been 5 years since the destruction of Planet Vegeta, so we got a long way to go before that, so let's get started.

 _ **Prologue: Another One?**_

The smoke cleared on the battlefield... Krae'Nakh and Mariko looked down on the last dying defender of Frieza Planet 824.

"You... filthy monkey... Lord Frieza... will make you PAY FOR THIS!!!" The alien could do nothing but shout at the saiyan who narrowed his gaze on the broken being.

"Frieza doesn't give a rat's ass about weaklings like you, if he did then he would've already sent the ginyu force after us 12 planets ago." Krae'Nakh said.

"Heh heh ha ha ha ha, you really think you are worthy of the mighty ginyu force's attention? No... it will be by Tomator's hand that you perish." The alien smiled as he spoke.

"Tomator? Never heard of him, don't really care either." Krae'Nakh said before turning to Mariko. "You wanna play with him or should I just kill him."

"No thanks, I'm bored." Mariko replied, and Krae'Nakh sighed in agreement. "Yeah, these weaker beings just don't have a lot of fight in them, do they?" As he said this, Krae'Nakh extended two fingers from his right hand and finished off the alien.

"Let's go check their computer, this is a refueling station for invasion pods after all, maybe there's a few good planets they haven't conquered yet and- oh, not again." Krae'Nakh said when he saw Mariko changing out of her armor in favor of a set from one of the dead frieza force soldiers.

"What? The color's cuter." Mariko said. The pair she currently wore was dark blue with grey and the one she favored was dark purple with light seaweed green.

"That's the eighth one this week, can't you just pick one?" Krae'Nakh said, he had worn the same set in spite of it's damages until he could get it repaired at a conquered Frieza Planet.

"You're suit may be a memento from your home, as you told me the last five times we had this conversation, but that's why I keep the ribbons my daddy gave me when we said goodbye to each other." Mariko said.

"Yeah you still don- do-" Krae'Nakh stopped talking when Mariko removed her armor, leaving only her pink skin tight suit, and at 12 years old, that skin tight suit... had started getting tighter.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" Mariko asked her companion when she noticed him staring at her.

"Guh, uh um N-NOTHING!! nothing." Krae'Nakh said, adverting his gaze before Mariko could see him blushing, causing the naive diclonius naught but confusion.

"Ah well, I guess it's possible that this has something to do with your earthling DNA, considering Yuka was the same way, she even tried to dress me up in earthling clothes." Krae'Nakh said, glad he could divert Mariko's attention from him.

"And she survived? how?" Mariko asked him. "Let's just say Lucy had a more extensive training regimen that day." The children shared a laugh, and then proceeded to the computer room nearby.

Most of the facility was destroyed in their attack, but as luck would have it _**(or plot convenience)**_ the main mission computer was still active.

"Okay, let me see if I can figure this out." Krae'Nakh said as he stepped to the keyboard, trying to find the nearest planet with the highest power level while Mariko tried in vain to read the alien symbols on the screen.

"Bingo, I set it to display the planets based on recorded power levels, looks like the highest one within our range of experience is two weeks away. Hmm, there was a spike of over 2,000 sometime 3 years ago, it appears that two strong fighters had a grudge match and the winner tapped a new level of power, that probably means they've gotten stronger since then. Let's refuel our invasion pods and stock up our supplies." Krae'Nakh said, feeling hopeful about this one... until he saw the planets name.

"Oh come on, another one?" Krae'Nakh said, causing Mariko confusion. "Huh, another what?"

"Earth, it's another Earth, this'll probably be another case of 2 or 3 decent fighters in a planet full of insects. GOD DAMMIT!" Krae'Nakh shouted.

"Wait a minute, there's more than one Earth?" Mariko asked the saiyan.

"Yeah, some billion years ago there was a great extinction on the original Earth and the Earthlings evacuated the planet and colonized god knows how many others, and most of them devolved and have been re-evolving ever since, I've personally conquered 8 of them with my old crew." Krae'Nakh explained.

"Oh... hey, does that mean that there's more dicloni on this planet?" Mariko asked Krae'Nakh.

"I don't know, I've never seen dicloni before your planet and I've never seen one with THAT power level." Krae'Nakh said, earning an offended scowl from Mariko whose power level was under 1,800.

"Well you only get stronger when you get your butt kicked, so HAH!" Mariko retorted, earning a humored smirk from Krae'Nakh whose power level was over 4,000.

"Well, here's hoping it goes better for me without being as boring as this rock." Krae'Nakh said, and so the preparation for another invasion began.

 _ **Author's note**_ Well I think I started that off with a bit of monologue, sorry if I bored you a bit. I couldn't think of another fruit for a low level frieza fighter, but then I remembered that tomatoes are fruit. Tomator's name is pronounced Toe-muh-tor. And in closing, I apologize if the clothes thing was sexist, I just thought it would be funny as well as give Mariko more character than just murder and mayhem.


	2. Prologue 2: There Here

_**Prologue 2: There here**_

3 years have past since the defeat of the Kishin Asura, peace has gone uninterrupted, but for the natural chaos of the death weapon meister academy and it's students.

"Ah, jeez Maka, you didn't have to hit me so hard, you know it's not my fault." Soul Eater griped as he and his partner ascended the steps to the academy.

"Well maybe you should find a better way to keep Blair out of your room so I'll stop finding her in bed with you." Maka countered, unsympathetic towards her partners suffering.

"...aaaaaAAAAHHHH-HHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Maka and Soul were startled at first until they realized it was just Black Star picking another fight at the school gate.

"Oh great, who do you think it is this time." Soul asked his partner.

"I don't know, he's gone through every one in the academy that I can think of, and we didn't get a lot of new students this year." Maka replied.

There curiosity was replaced with shock however, as standing opposite the hyperactive assassin was a very terrified Crona.

"AHH! BLACK STAR WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Maka shouted in rage and horror.

"I'm settling a score, what else would I be doing?" Black Star replied. Soul and Maka couldn't fathom what could possibly get Black Star riled up against the mild mannered meister... until the answer popped out of Crona's back.

"PEE-YA!! Shut your trap and let's get on with it." Ragnarok shouted.

"I'm sorry Maka, Ragnarok insulted Black Star's capabilities as an assassin and before I could stop him, he challenged Ragnarok to a duel and Ragnarok forced Crona to accept on his behalf." Tsubaki explained, she was sitting on the sidelines with Professor Stein, who was overseeing the duel.

"I know how protective of Crona you can be Maka, but the boy has been slacking on his combat training, so I think this could be a good experience." Stein said as he tightened his screw.

"Maka... h-help me..." Crona whimpered before Black Star launched his attack.

The assassin immediately went for an attack with his soul wavelength, and in one strike, it was over.

"Gahahaha, as I expected, no one can beat the all mighty Bla-" With the battle over, Stein's orders to oversee the battle without intervening no longer held and Maka clubbed the assassin with a hardback book.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, picking on poor Crona like that." Maka said, seething with rage.

"Okay, that's enough of that, you better hurry inside or you'll all be late." Stein said as he headed inside.

Maka and Soul helped Crona to his feet as Tsubaki did the same for Black Star, and the day resumed normally... until it didn't.

 _Later that day._

Maka was reading a book while Stein was running through another dissection... and that's when she felt it.

Stein felt it too, dropping his scalpel as he did, and a few other scattered students with strong sixth senses.

The other students looked confused as their teacher and classmates dropped what they were doing and looked to the sky.

"Hey Maka, what's going on?" Soul asked his partner who didn't answer, nor any of the other students when questioned similarly.

"...No...no way..." Maka couldn't shake her shock at what she felt, not even Asura had been this powerful, and there were two of them.

Maka ran outside followed by Stein and the other sensitive students who were in turn followed by the curious others.

The first thing Soul Eater noticed was that it was happening everywhere, in every class, in the whole school.

The students and teachers found their way outside and Soul was alarmed to see Lord Death hovering above the academy, his eyes fixated skyward like the others.

"Impossible... how could anything this powerful exist..." Maka mumbled.

Soul was about was about to question her again... but then he heard a loud noise.

Everyone else heard it too, and they turned to the sound, the same direction as whatever their teachers and classmates and even death himself seemed to fear.

The sound's orgins came in the form of fast flying fireballs that came from the sky and flew over Death city before crashing down 20-30 miles away with resounding explosion.

"Okay... it looks like it missed... so you can stop freaking me out whenever you want Maka." Soul said to his partner when she kept staring in the direction of those strange fireballs.

"It wasn't an attack Soul... it was an arrival..." Maka replied, still just as shocked... until Lord Death commanded their attention.

"Alright, alright, let's settle down everyone, settle down. I understand you're frightened and I understand why, and to those of you who can't detect soul wavelengths, there were two souls in those fireballs, one was as powerful as Asura, and the other was twice as strong. But of course, the most intriguing development is that these powerful souls came from beyond our moon, you know what that means don't you?" The shinigami explained, and at last Soul Eater understood Maka's shock.

"ALIENS!? AND THEY'RE STRONGER THAN ASURA!!!??" Soul Eater shouted in disbelief, in fact the only one who didn't respond with disbelief was Black Star.

"RRRAAAAAAAGGHHH!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!? NO ONE'S PAYING ATTENTION TO ME RIGHT NOW!! THOSE ALIEN INVADERS ARE GONNA PAAAAYYYY!!!!" The egomaniacal assassin shouted in rage.

"Now now, settle down. I was just as frightened as you were, but then I saw the personality behind these souls, they're a lot like Black Star here, and in spite of their power, they appear to be quite young, why they're not even teenagers yet. But most importantly, it would seem that they only came here to fight competitively, to test their strength." The shinigami explained.

"YEAH? WELL THAT'S FINE BY ME!! I'LL PULVERIZE THEM!!!!" The assassin continued ranting.

"But of course, the biggest problem is that with power like that, not only could they hurt someone by accident, but any number of malevolent opportunists could try to manipulate their young minds for ill intent, so it is imperative that we don't give our new visitors any reason to see us as an enemy, or we will have another Asura situation on our hands." Lord Death concluded.

"Oh ho ho, we won't have to worry about that sir, BECAUSE I'M GONNA SEND THEM RIGHT BACK TO THEIR HOME WORLD WITH ONE PUNCH!!!" Black Star continued his rant until, having finally had enough, Maka clubbed him with her book.

"Are you crazy? They'll think we're declaring war on them and destroy everything. Even if we do win, there's bound to be casualties." The scythemeister growled at the assassin who was rubbing the bump on his head.

"And that sort of reasoning is exactly why I want you, my son, and your respective partners to be the first beings to greet these visitors." Lord Death added to Maka's surprise.

"Huh, m-me?" Maka said, pointing at herself.

 _Elsewhere_

"...Did anyone else feel that?" A woman in shadow asked the concealed beings around her.

"I'm pretty sure EVERYONE felt that." A man replied, the shock evident in his voice.

"...Well... I was waiting for right moment to return, hmph, I guess this'll do. Go and find our new friends." A far more malicious woman's voice addressed five figures of the same hight and shape, who replied with squeaks before running in pursuit of the powerful beings.

 _ **Author's Note**_

Sorry for the wait, Christmas and all that. I am going to do what I can to get good quality chapters out as quickly as I can and I'm planning a few good twists and turns, one including a true tie in with Soul Eater and Elfen Lied, stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 1: First Contact

_**Chapter 1: First Contact**_

Maka and Crona proceeded on foot, accompanied by their weapons, while Death the kid flew above them, weapons drawn, in case things got ugly.

"M-Maka... I don't think I can deal with something like this, I mean... aliens?!" Crona mumbled, his entire body trembling with nervous anxiety.

"Don't worry Crona, it's going to be fine, we'll just introduce ourselves and give them a warm welcome and everything will be fine." Maka said with a smile on her face.

"Gee, you almost sound like you believe that." Soul Eater commented, earning him a stomp on the foot.

Maka just kept smiling to keep up appearances for Crona, but these beings were stronger than Asura and as fight happy as Black Star, if they decide to pick a fight, it could be catastrophic for the whole world.

"Looks like the time for conversation is over guys, they're coming." Death the kid said to them, and no sooner did Maka detect the two most powerful soul wavelengths she had ever felt coming from the crash site.

Krae'Nakh and Mariko detected the power levels as soon as they landed and flew off to introduce themselves.

They found the welcoming party and landed front of them, blasting the earthlings with a cloud of dust.

The dust cleared and the earthlings sized up the aliens as the aliens sized up the earthlings.

"Uh, g-greetings.. welcome to our planet, my name is Maka Albarn, I was sent by our ruler, the god of death, to greet you." The appearant leader of these humans said to the saiyan and diclonius.

"Aw, it's just humans, I thought there would be more dicloni on this world." Mariko said, disappointed.

"Well, at least they're not completely stupid, they sent one armed guardian in case we were invaders, I take it that means you're confident in power level right, or do you rely on those _toys_ to protect you." Krae'Nakh said to the armed human who had just landed.

"Hmph, as if I am going to be ridiculed by someone who can't even wear proper glasses, is that really what your kind consider fashionable?" The armed human said to the saiyan pointing at his scouter.

"Glasses, do you mean my scouter?" Krae'Nakh inquired, pointing to the device.

"Yeah, that thing, it's completely throwing off your symmetry." The human explained.

"Symmo-what, the hell is that?" The saiyan asked.

"Symmetry, balance between left and right, your hair and armor are perfect, but that scouter thing is completely throwing off your balance, please get rid of it." The human asked nicely, failing to hide the disgust in his voice.

"It's how I detect power levels, and considering your power level is barely 500, I suggest you stop giving me attitude." Krae'Nakh said.

The human was about to respond when, to the aliens' surprise, his weapons transformed into more humans, two women of the same age level as the other humans, and the elder of the two began chastising the human who wielded them.

"What are you doing kid, are you trying to get us all killed, just let it go." She said to the human.

"I can't just let it go, how can you expect me to ignore such a blatant disregard for common decency?" The human replied, sounding very much like a whining child as he did so.

The other human who had been a weapon fell over laughing, and while she was more composed, Mariko was laughing as well.

Krae'Nakh himself smirked in amusement at the exchange, and noticed a collective sigh of relief from the other humans.

"...aaaaaAAAAAHHHH--HHHOOOOOOO!!!" The humans all stopped dead, appearing worried by the sound, Krae'Nakh noticed fear in their expressions and got excited.

"Someone you know?" Krae'Nakh inquired.

"Oh, uh um he-he's just a friend who really, REALLY doesn't speak for all of us." The human previously identified as Maka stated nervously, disappointing the saiyan.

"Oh, so your only worried about what I'll do if he annoys me, not worried about him. Damn, I thought he was dangerous." Krae'Nakh said, relieving Maka and the other humans.

Within a few moments, the being responsible for the racket revealed himself. A boy with blue hair, black clothing, and a star tattoo on his shoulder wielding a short blade. "So you're the one everyone's talking about, I hope you're ready to die because NO ONE STEALS MY SPOT LIGHT!!!"

Krae'Nakh scanned his power level and was disappointed to see it less than 600. "Get lost punk, your power level is not at all significant enough for you to be threatening me."

"Is that what your little gizmo told you, well let me give it something to see then. Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword Mode!" The human shouted to his weapon, which Krae'Nakh believed to be another human like the gun girls from before.

"Right!" A woman's voice replied from the weapon in his hand, which changed into a black bladed sword.

The boy struck a stance and shouted "Let's Go! Soul Resonance!" and a blue aura erupted from him violently, Krae'Nakh checked his scouter again and was pleasantly surprised that his power level had jumped to 2,800.

"Don't be stupid Black Star, you may have gotten stronger since Asura, but you're no match for-" Maka was silenced by a small explosion at her feet, she looked to see Krae'Nakh's two fingers still smoking.

"He's already dug his own grave, intervene and I'll bury you right next to him." Krae'Nakh took a stance and flared his aura, causing the sand to fly and the ground to crumble beneath him.

Maka saw his expression, compared it to Black Star's, and it was just as Lord Death, had said, they were almost exactly alike... and yet they weren't.

Maka could see the alien's soul, it was more than twice the size of Asura's, Black Star didn't have a chance.

With a shared smile, the Star clan assassin and the warrior-child from Planet Vegeta charged into battle.

Black Star swung at the saiyan, but he ducked under the assassin's blade and hit him with the quick combo of an uppercut and a spin kick.

Black Star righted himself in midair, landing on his feet, and was enraged to see his opponent hadn't moved, he just stood there smiling, looking down on him.

"You bastard, I'll give you something to look at." Black Star charged forward again, this time Krae'Nakh waited for him.

 _ **Speed Star**_

Black Star dashed from side to side quickly enough to leave after images.

Krae'Nakh waited for the after images and dodged every one of them, stunning the other humans with his blinding speed as he dodged and weaved without taking a step.

Krae'Nakh used his scouter to pinpoint the real one from the after images and grabbed him by the throat, the after images disappeared as he did.

"Hey, what's this? Your power level's dropping like a rock, don't tell me you're giving up." Krae'Nakh smiled at the reading on his scouter, 20.

Black Star smiled too, and then his skin turned into autumn leaves and scattered with the wind, revealing a young woman with black hair, blue eyes, and tan clothes with a yellow star on her breast.

"This is called the Shadow Star." The girl said, Krae'Nakh recognized her voice as the weapon Black Star called Tsubaki, it was a trap!

Krae'Nakh felt two simultaneous strikes on his back and thought he would just let the pest bounce off him when..

 _ **Finishing Strike: Black Star Big Wave**_

Black Star struck the saiyan with a point blank energy attack that destroyed the back of his armor.

Krae'Nakh dropped Tsubaki and fell to one knee... and laughed. "Heh heh heh, Okay, that didn't tickle... but why do I get the feeling that's all you got."

Krae'Nakh rose to his feet and faced his opponent with a smile. "I'll allow you to escape with your life, but only if you stop now."

Black Star shook off the shock and grit his teeth. "What, so you can do better, well then LET'S HAVE IT!!"

Krae'Nakh smiled even wider. "You asked for it." He said.

Krae'Nakh took to the sky and then landed a few meters from his quarry, with his legs spread into a 90 angle, his right leg out front and his left to the side, he let his right arm hang limp as he held his left hand parelell to his head.

"Hope you're ready to get starstruck because this is where you die." As the saiyan said this, he channeled his energy into his left hand, the aquamarine colored energy turning as black as space and emanating white lightning.

"Oh, he's doing that?" Mariko mumbled out loud, getting the other onlookers attention.

"What, what is he going to do?" Soul Eater asked her.

"Krae'Nakh may not show it, but he appreciates a valiant effort, most people either turn and run from us or use cowardly tactics instead of facing us head on. So even though he could kill that guy with little to no effort at all, since Krae'Nakh respects him, probably because of that last attack, he's going to finish him off with his go to technique." Mariko explained.

 _ **Ethereal Eraser**_

Krae'Nakh whirled his left arm over his head until it was behind his head and slung it forward like he was cracking a whip, releasing a far more powerful version of his signature attack, equivalent in strength with a nuclear bomb and moving faster than sound... but not faster than Black Star.

Black Star had learned his lesson about standing in front of attacks like this, he told Tsubaki to change into shuriken mode and jumped staight up.

"YOU'RE WIDE OPEN YOU JACKASS! TAKE THIS!!" Black Star threw the shuriken straight at the saiyan, who abandoned his energy wave and threw a last minute energy ball at the shuriken.

The energy ball exploded on impact, but it wasn't charged enough to kill her, only knock her off course.

Krae'Nakh returned his attention to Black Star, who was charging straight at him down the path of his Ethereal Eraser.

Krae'Nakh took a stance and waited to see what he was planning, and then, less than two meters between them Tsubaki fell within Black Star's range in the form of a twin bladed chainsythe.

Black Star grabbed the weapon and flipped over the saiyan's head draping the chain behind him.

 _ **Trap Star**_

With a midair triple twist, Black Star wrapped the chain around the saiyan's arms and torso, binding him.

"YAA-HOO! NOW YOU'RE MINE!! NO ONE CAN BEAT THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR!!!" The arrogant assassin gloated about his appearent victory.

"I'll be damned, that was a good one, but I'm not the kinda guy you can take alive so you might wanna finish it... if you can." Krae'Nakh smirked.

"Heh, you asked for it." Black Star replied, then he tightened the chain as much as he could, raised a sythe to take his head and... was suddenly dangling off the ground.

"Heh, hard to kill me when you can't reach me, isn't it?" Krae'Nakh asked sarcastically.

"OH YEAH? JUST WATCH ME!!? Black Star shouted before tightening the chains in an effort to constrict him.

Krae'Nakh hardly felt the pressure, but it made him recall his three on one with Lucy and Nana. He wondered if they had gotten any stronger in the last five years.

After he finished reminising, Krae'Nakh unleashed his energy in full, resulting in an explosion.

The saiyan struggled for only a moment before Tsubaki fell from him screaming in pain, the strain Krae'Nakh put on the chain reflecting in the form of broken bones.

"TSUBAKI!!" Black Star shouted, forgetting all about the saiyan and rushing to his partner's side.

"B-Black Star...I'm sorry... I couldn't..." Tsubaki struggled to take every breath, almost every rib was broken, as were her arms and legs.

"No, don't talk Tsubaki, save your strength." Black Star replied. At this point, the other humans had gathered around the injured weapon.

"Oh no, we have to get her to the infirmary now." Maka said.

"Nah, just stick her with one of these." While everyone was focused on Tsubaki, Krae'Nakh had called up his and Mariko's invasion pods and pulled out a syringe of healing elixir.

"YOU'RE NOT STICKING ANYTHING IN MY PARTNER YOU BASTARD!!" Black Star shouted in rage.

Krae'Nakh rolled his eyes, and then launched forward. Before anyone could react, Krae'Nakh was standing over Tsubaki with his hands drawn inward, and then he threw them outward, unleashing a shockwave of energy that sent the earthlings flying.

Black Star was the first one on his feet, he sprinted at the saiyan as fast as he could, but he was too late, he had injected Tsubaki.

"TSUBAKI! NOOOO!!!! DAMN YOU!!" Black Star charged the saiyan and swung at him, but Krae'Nakh grabbed his fist and started squeezing.

The others have recovered at this time and rushed to help Black Star, but before they could reach him, Mariko dropped from the sky between them.

"No number games, that's cheating." As Mariko said this, she unleashed her vectors, earning a look of shock from the earthlings, especially Crona.

"WAIT! STOP! IT'S ALRIGHT, I'M FINE!!" Tsubaki shouted as the elixir began to take effect.

"Aww, but I haven't had a chance to fight anyone yet." Mariko complained.

"Tsu- Tsubaki... you're okay." Black Star mumbled, as Krae'Nakh let go of him and he fell to his knees, overcome with relief.

"You entertained me enough that I'll tolerate your existence, I have no interest in killing you right now." Krae'Nakh said before adding "Also, I'm hungry, and since you lost, that means you have to feed me."

"WHAAAATT!! I never agreed to that." Black Star replied.

Maka saw her moment to the defuse the situation. "I would be honored to make you some food, please follow us to Death City and we'll get you settled." The sythe meister said.

"Death City huh? sounds like my kinda town, I'll take you up on that." The saiyan replied, earning a sigh of relief from everyone except Black Star and Mariko.

"But I still haven't fought anyone yet, can I at least kill those spies behind the rocks." Mariko pointed at some rocks and Maka suddenly detected 5 witch souls as the "spies" all blasted off like rockets.

"Eh, they're probably just low tier servents of one of the other factions on this planet, how about I let take care of whoever they to test or kill us without helping." Krae'Nakh said, Mariko smiled and agreed and they began the journey to Death City.

 _ **Author's Note**_ The reason behind the large time gap is I don't think anyone is interested in this story. Can I please get some confirmation that I'm not writing to myself, if so I'll give this one a rest and move on to something else.

I'll give whoever's reading time to reply, in the meantime, I'll just write a short story I've been thinking about for a while.

See you next time.


End file.
